


Melting Snow

by Liza0111



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sureina, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza0111/pseuds/Liza0111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inaho realizes that he misses the presence of Slaine Troyard more than he can ever imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Belated birthday fic for @Efuaka!!!! Sorry this is late!! Hope you will like it ;v;! Thank you for feeding us with your cute sureina!!!

This weather is the absolute worst.

 

 

Kaizuka Inaho trudges through the deep layer of snow, struggling to maintain his balance while holding on to the heavy bags of groceries simultaneously. His breath comes out in small white puffs, slowly disappearing in air. Tiny ice particles hit against his skin, and he almost fell over a few times due to the strong wind. The brunet buries his face into his long scarf, shivering uncontrollably and feeling utterly miserable. He is wearing three layers of clothes today, including a thick down jacket. Yet he still feels like his entire body is freezing.

 

He has only been living in this country for a few months, and he is already tired of its winter. He has never seen this much snow when he was living in Japan. As someone who dislikes the cold more than anything else, this is a nightmare coming true.

 

With much effort, Inaho finally reaches his apartment complex. He fumbles around his left pocket to retrieve his keys, and with great difficulty he manages to unlock the door without dropping everything in his hands.

 

Staring at the apartment empty of another person’s presence, he heaves a small sigh.

 

“......I am home.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

How long has it been like this, and when did he get used to it?

 

 

The brunet curls up on the small couch in the living room, blankets wrapping tightly around him. There is nothing much for him to do. Obviously, going outside is not an option anymore. He already finished his work and submitted to his boss two days prior to the deadline. None of the shows on television catches his attention, and he turns it off after changing the channel a few times. The small apartment is so quiet, as if it is drained of life.

 

He supposes he can start working on his next big project ahead of time……but somehow he is lacking the motivation. This is unusual for him. Perhaps it is because of the weather, he has noticed how each day feels duller than the day before.

 

He touches the ring around his ring finger out of habit. It used to elicit a warm feeling in him every time he sees it, but now it makes the hollowness in chest even more noticeable.

 

He can’t remember when is the last time he had breakfast with Slaine, or the last time they went out together for grocery shopping, or really the last time they had an actual conversation with each other. As one of the leading scientists in his field, Slaine has devoted all of his time into his lab. The blond usually leaves the house around the same time Inaho wakes up, and doesn’t come back till late in the night. Every day Slaine comes home too exhausted for them to spend any quality time together. Slaine is still Slaine; they just don’t have the same interactions anymore.

 

Even on his days off, Slaine still dedicates most of his time working on his research. Knowing how much he loves his work, Inaho never complained.

 

Slaine works harder than anyone. At such a young age, it is impressive that Slaine is part of the most well-known research team there is. Growing up with the blond, Inaho knows how he has a proclivity of ignoring his own achievements and being overly humble. The dialogues between them constantly consisted of Slaine saying things like “it is impossible” and “I am really not that smart, Inaho” and “there are so many talented people out there, you know” and it frustrates Inaho no end. Being the son of the distinguished Dr. Troyard not only did not increase Slaine’s self-esteem, it actually caused Slaine to constantly worry that he is only gaining recognition because of his father’s title.

 

But Slaine really is talented, and his hard work did pay off.

 

Inaho remembers how Slaine’s beautiful cyan eyes lit up with joy when he told him that he has been invited to work alongside some of the most respected scientists in the world. The sound of his voice trembling in excitement and disbelief. The way he teared up yet he was also smiling so brightly at the same time. Inaho knew this is Slaine’s dream coming true.

 

This new opportunity required Slaine to move to the United States. When Slaine asked him if he would be willing to accompany him, Inaho did not hesitate to say yes.

 

That was the first year after their marriage.

 

 

 

He wants Slaine to be happy, more than anything else in the world. He does not want to be selfish and hold Slaine back from his dreams, but so much has changed between them ever since moving here. Inaho can’t help but to miss the days when their lives were simpler.

 

He misses the time when Slaine knocked on door every morning so they can walk to school together. He misses the time when they ditched class in college together to go to the movies. He misses the time when they did chores together even though Slaine always make a mess of everything. He misses the time when he knows that when he calls Slaine’s phone he will pick up for sure. He misses hearing Slaine’s laugh, seeing his smile, feeling his warmth, knowing he is there.

 

 

He misses Slaine.

 

Lately he has gotten more free time from his job as a computer programmer, which undoubtedly gave rise to all these strange thoughts. Maybe something is lacking in their marriage. He doesn’t know how to openly display affection. Slaine had always said that he doesn’t mind it and he loves him the way he is, but he can’t help but to think if that’s affecting their relationship in the long run. If he is better at expressing himself, will Slaine be more willing to come home?

 

 

The days spent alone in their small apartment made him realize how much he loves Slaine, and that he really, really do need him.

 

 

He learned that even Kaizuka Inaho is capable of feeling lonely.

 

 

 

 

 

 

As his mind is slowly drifting to deep sleep, Inaho can feel someone’s arms around him, and that knowledge made him open his eyelids immediately. “Slaine.” He calls out of instincts.

 

The blond looks at him with surprise in his eyes, an apologetic smile forming on his lips. “Sorry, did I wake you up?” Slaine says as he gently place Inaho on their bed. The brunet immediately realizes that he had fallen asleep on the couch, and Slaine must have seen it and carried him here.

 

What time is it? Was he really that tired? He didn’t even hear Slaine coming home……

 

“Go ahead and sleep, it’s late.” Slaine ruffles his hair, caring as always, and starts to turn around.  _He is going to leave again. He is going to leave and nothing will change._  Inaho can feel his throat getting dry. His heart begins to sink. He can’t allow this to go on anymore. He has to tell him, tell Slaine……

 

“Slaine!”

 

The blond pauses his footsteps when he hears the desperation in the brunet’s voice, and the next second he can feel Inaho’s hand clasping his own.

 

“Inaho……?”

 

Inaho stares at their intertwined hands, struggling to put his thoughts together. He knows Slaine is waiting for some sort of response from him. He needs to convey this emotion, no matter how unfamiliar this is to him.

 

“I miss you. Slaine.”

 

He can hardly recognize the sound of his own voice.

 

“I really miss you, Slaine.”

 

Turquoise eyes widen in shock, which is understandable considering Inaho has never been this open with his feelings with Slaine before. Inaho is uncertain of the next step. This is the first time he has nothing planned in mind and no directions to follow.

 

“Inaho.” The brunet hears his name and he is almost unwilling to meet Slaine’s gaze. This isn’t like him at all and he doesn’t know if Slaine will understand. If only he is half as expressive as Slaine is……

 

“Inaho, I am so sorry……I made you feel lonely, didn’t I?” Warm hands cup his cheek tenderly. He can discern the pain in Slaine’s voice. “I am so sorry, I should have noticed……” Inaho shakes his head. It is not Slaine’s fault. How is he supposed to know when he never told him?

 

Inaho carefully wrap his arms around Slaine’s neck, burying himself into Slaine’s embrace. “You don’t have to feel guilty. I am at fault too. I just want to…….see you more.” He mutters, feeling oddly self-conscious. It is not his intention to sound whiny. “......and please don’t get a divorce with me.”

 

“Divorce?” Slaine exclaims, “Why would I get a divorce with you?”

 

“I did a test online and it showed that we have a 77% chance of getting a divorce within in the next two years.” He replies evenly. He should know better than anyone else that these tests have no scientific basis, but it is painfully apparent that their marriage is at risk of falling apart.

 

“Inaho……” Slaine says his name again, this time with more gentleness and adoration, as he leans in to peck him on the lips. “I will never get a divorce with you. There isn’t anyone in the world I love more than you.”

 

Inaho doesn’t make a sound; instead he focuses on continuing the kiss. Compared to using words, he thinks he can convey his emotions better this way. Slaine is holding him so tightly that it almost hurts, but Inaho wouldn’t trade this for anything in the world.

 

The blond does not release his embrace till their kiss is over and Inaho is nearly out of breath. Slaine brushes his lover’s disheveled fringe, a warm glow flickering in his eyes. “Let’s move back to Japan when my work here is over, Inaho.”

 

“What are you talking about? You are working with the brightest people in your field here……” Inaho frowns, he wanted to say more but Slaine seals his words away with his lips.

 

“But you are miserable here, and your happiness is more important to me.” Slaine chuckles when he sees the look of disapproval on the brunet’s face. “The work at the lab has been a little too much lately, and it really sucks. You know, I am never home. I was thinking about stepping back for a while. My coworkers and even my boss said I look upset every time I come in to work, and I finally figured out why. That is because I don’t get to see you anymore. I miss you too, Inaho. I miss you so much.”

 

“But Slaine, I don’t want you to have to sacrifice anything for me…… ”

 

“This is not just for you, but the both of us, Inaho.” A finger is pressed gently on his lips. Any doubts left on Inaho’s mind is melted away by Slaine’s bright smile and loving gaze.

 

 

 

 

“Because I can never be happy without you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Looking at the brunet sleeping next to him, Slaine feels an immense sense of guilt washing over him. He can’t believe he didn’t notice how much his absence affected Inaho. He knows his spouse better than anyone; it is him that drove him to the point of such desperation and uncertainty about their future.

 

 _“And please don’t get a divorce with me.”_ Inaho’s voice echoes in his head once again and his chest tightens.  _How could you? Slaine Troyard_. He berates himself angrily. He gave Inaho so little attention for the past few months that he has started to feel like he isn’t needed anymore. This cannot be further away from the truth.

 

 _I am so sorry, Inaho……_ Slaine caresses the brunet’s cheeks tenderly. He will never let this happen again. The realization gave him an even bigger impact because this was exactly why his mother ended up getting a divorce with his father. Dr. Troyard was so absorbed with his research that he neglected his family, and he almost did the same thing to Inaho. 

 

He will never choose work over his someone he loves.

 

It is true that he has always aspired to become an outstanding scientist like his father, but he will not become the same man he was. He will not allow anything to separate him and Inaho.

 

 

 

 

The first thing that runs through Inaho’s mind is whether everything that happened last night is real. He opens his eyes, staring at the empty spot next to him. He is starting to believe that maybe it was just a dream when he hears something from the kitchen that is impossible to ignore, a sound that is so characteristically Slaine.

 

“Oh my god the pan is burning what do I do how do I fix this oh my god please stop burning please please please……”

 

“Slaine? What are you……” Inaho stares at the smoking pan and the blond who is panicking and praying in front of the stove. Sometimes he really questions Slaine’s ability to survive on his own.

 

“Inaho? Oh, I am so sorry, I just wanted to make breakfast for you……” Slaine looks at him sheepishly as he watches the brunet walk over and dispose of the burned food, placing the pan into the sink.

 

“I’ll take care of breakfast. Aren’t you supposed to be leaving for work soon?” It feels nice seeing Slaine in the morning again, even though he almost burned the entire apartment down.

 

The taller man beams. “I took a few hours off today. I am not going in till 11am, and I’ll be back in time for dinner.”

 

“I’ll prepare dinner for both of us then.” Although his emotions aren’t showing, Inaho feels genuinely happy. He is glad that he went grocery shopping yesterday so he can make the meals Slaine likes.

 

“Oh, and Inaho……” Slaine hurries out of the kitchen to the living room and comes back with a bouquet of red roses in his arms. “T-this is for you.” A shy smile spreads across his face, “happy two year anniversary.”

 

“You still remember……” Inaho carefully accepts the flowers; he wasn’t expecting this at all……”Thank you.”

 

“I am sorry that I haven’t been spending enough time with you lately. I want to let you know that I really do love you, and I would never want to leave you.” The blond blushes slightly. A kiss is planted on his lips and Inaho is enveloped in all of Slaine Troyard’s affection.

 

“I love you too, Slaine.” The brunet smiles.

 

 Outside the window, the skies have cleared and the storm has stopped. What is left is a layer of snow covering the land of the Earth, beautiful and pure.

 

Slaine is still Slaine, no matter what happens between them and where they go. There is a sense of comfort in knowing that. He is the same person that he opened his heart to, and the same person he will spend the rest of his life with.

 

 

 

 

Inaho learns that love is intangible and abstract, impossible to measure and assign with a quantitative value.

 

 

 

 

 

 

But no matter what happens, he will choose to believe the love between Slaine and him, over and over again.

 

 

 

 


End file.
